The Outcast
by artemissilverstar
Summary: My first fic (the others were my pal Issie's). Its about what is going on at Hogwarts while Severus and Issabelle are spying on Voldemort. R/H, and H/ M (Morgana, Issabelle's neice). This is my first fic!! Please r/r!! Enjoy!! :)
1. Default Chapter Title

The Outcast Part I: The journey  
  
[A/N: This is a subplot which takes place durring and within the same timeline as Snape's Secret. However, instead of following the adventures of Issabelle and Snape, it follows Issabelle's 15 year old neice, Morgana and her friendship with Ron, Harry and Hermione. [  
  
The streets of London had looked crowded and dreary to Morgana as she made her way to Brenn's Bakery. Wrapping her worn grey trechcoat tighter arond herself and fastening the ever-wearing clasp that held up her hood, Morgana carefully avoided the cars on the mainstreet as she crossed. Everything looked its usual bleak and stony self -- the sky was a steely grey and seemed as though it was just another stretch of the city looming from above.  
  
As she entered the pale-lit room, Morgana looked around for what must have been the hundredth time in the last three months. Things didn't change much in these parts in her opinion and she liked that. Walking up to the counter, she rubbed the two pents she had found in the gutter outside togather eagerly.  
  
" May I help you? " a man with a large black mushtache asked, gleaming down at her with the largest pair of saphire eyes she had ever seen.  
  
" I - I'm looking for Mr. Brenn... " Morgana said in surprise. The stranger smiled slowly and took a second look at her shabby coat and windswept hair.  
  
" Morgana Devior, right? Brenn told me all about you. You come in and buy bread once in a while. Seth Macholli, at your service. If you ever need any help, you lemme know, k? "  
  
" I will, sir. " Issabelle said nodding and taking the bread her had handed her.  
  
" Oh, no! I won't take yer money! " Mr. Macholli said, waving one of his enormus hands to shoo it away.  
  
The door to the bakery opened and yet another man walked in. However, he was not at all the sort the Morgana had ever seen in Brenn's Bakery before. Tall and slender with a slightly crooked nose, silver hair and blue eyes which made Mr. Macholli's seem pale, he walked toward Morgana and extended his hand.  
  
" I've been looking for you. " he said, frowning slightly at her excuse for a coat and then continuing, " Your aunt Issabelle is teaching at my school and I think it might be wise to bring you to her. "  
  
" Aunt? I didn't know I had any relatives... " Morgana said, backing away from him in disbelief.  
  
" Your parents were Linda and Byron Devoirs and you were kicked out of your home because you posess, shall I say, 'certain' talents? "  
  
Morgana looked at him again and saw a slight tinge of silver flicker for a second in his blue eyes as a soft smile caused the edges of them to crinkle into a warm expression. He once again extended his hand and she accepted it, finally feeling that she could trust him.  
  
Once outside the Bakery he lead Morgana up two more blocks to a local pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Once inside he made his way through a back curtain with Morgana in tow and when they entered what she thought would be a back room they appeared in a busy allyway with lots of peculiar shops.  
  
" This, " the man said, turning to face a dumbstruck Morgana, " Is Diagan Alley, and I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "  
  
" Why am I here, though? " Morgana asked, looking totally confused.  
  
" You, Morgana, are an aspiring witch! Why do you think your parents were so upset? " Dumbledore asked, looking at her with a sympathetic smile, " Those who do not use magic -- muggles, as we like to call them -- often do not understand those of us who do. Your aunt is currently a member of the Hogwarts staff teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. "  
  
" I'm a witch? " Morgana said, growing very interested in the possibility of being able to use magic.  
  
" Yes. Now, we'll need to get you some supplies. Issabelle is out on a mission for the Ministry of Magic right now or she would have come herself... "  
  
" That's okay, Professor. I've never met her, actually. I wasn't supose to even say her name within our house. "  
  
" That is terrible. You would think her own sister would have grown up more sympathetic. "  
  
The saddening discussion ended rather abrumptly as they entered Olivander's Fine Wands Shop and Morgana was measured. Leaving the shop she heald a 9 inch wand made of willow with a phoenix feather in it. After making their ways and getting the other books and supplies she would need to attend Hogwarts, Dumbledore lead her to the edge of the alley and picked up a beat up cap carefully.  
  
" Take my hand. " he said and as soon as she did the world began to spin in circles and upon opening her eyes again Morgana found herself in a vast forest. Dumbledore lead her to a thicket and within minutes the pair were standing just outside of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
******  
  
Everyone was just sitting down to dinner in the great hall when Dumbledore and Morgana made their way into the room. Dumbledore left her sitting in Issabelle's vacant seat at the high table and returned a few minutes later with the sorting hat.  
  
" What's that? " Morgana asked, looking at it curiously.  
  
" This will tell us which house to put you in. Have a seat, Morgana. "  
  
The rest of the kids in the hall sat quietly and watched the new comer with interest. It was very odd indeed that she was being sorted two weeks after classes had started and everyone wanted to know where she had come from. Morgana sat on the stool that had been brought out and placed that hat on her head.  
  
" Hmmm... Not at all like your aunt. Still very clever, as she is... and very kind. But she is passive, while you seem to fear nothing. Only one option, kid -- gotta be GRYFFINDOR!!! " The hat suddenly shouted the last word and the table to the far right burst into applause. Morgana took a seat next to a rather handsome boy with red hair and eagerly awaited the food that she could tell was coming.  
  
" What's your name? " The boy asked, pausing after swallowing a mouthful of mashed potatoes.  
  
" Morgana. " Morgana said, devouring the food in front of her with an indiscribable passion, " Yours? "  
  
" Ron, " The boy replied, " Ron Weasley. "  
  
" Nice to meet you. " Morgana said, glancing down the table to see some of the other kids.  
  
" Morgana, I'd like to introduce you to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Harry, Hermione, this is Morgana. "  
  
Morgana grinned at Hermione but her eyes seemed transfixed when she saw Harry " Hi... "  
  
" Hi! " Harry replied.  
  
" Welcome to Hogwarts. " Hermione added.  
  
After everyone had finished dinner, Morgana eagerly followed her new friends whho had offered to show her how to get to the Gryffindor commonroom. However, Dumbledore was waiting for her by the staircase they were going to use and had a somewhat grave look on his face.  
  
" Morgana, " he said, " I would like to show you something. You three can come as well if you want. "  
  
The group followed Dumbledore to his office and all plunked down in the seat that were scattered around the room. After closing the door, Dumbledore fumbled around with his robes and finally pulled out a letter.  
  
" Uncle Albus, " he began, reading Issabelle's impecably neat handwriting, " How are you? Have you found her? How are all of the kids? How is Draco (Sev wants to know)? Everything here is going all right. (Aside from one 'little' incident the night we attended the meeting where Voldemort put a curse on Sev). I still can't believe I am doing this!! And -- get this -- Voldemort (or 'Tom' as he wants me to call him) has made me his head advisor!! Wadda ya think?! I'll send you a letter the next chance I get but I better cut this short 'cause I don't wanna get myself into 'trouble' here. Anyway, look after her for me, Uncle! Take care!  
-- Issabelle "  
  
" She means me, right? " Morgana asked, looking at the letter with concern, " Who are Voldemort and Sev? "  
  
" Severous is Professor Snape, the potions master. He and Issabelle are seeing eachother. Voldemort is an evil wizard that they are spying on right now. Oh boy! If she is his head advisor, she can do some real damage! " Dumbledore chuckled softly and then folded the letter up and put it away.  
  
******  
  
" So you're Issabelle McChella's neice. You didn't look too worried back there for a family member. " Ron said, after giving the fat lady the new password.  
  
" Well... It's kinda hard when we've never met... " Morgana said plopping down in an empty chair, " My mother, Stacy, took after my grandparents... They hate wizards and think that the 'powers' that Aunt Issabelle and I have are 'evil'. "  
  
" You're aunt is a really nice lady, Morgana, and very brave... First she starts dating Professor Snape and then she agrees to spy on Voldemort! " Hermione said, her voice bouncing off the walls.  
  
" Not so loud, Herm! " Harry reminded her, quickly glancing around the room.  
  
" Harry, you're starting to get as paranoid as Professor Moody! " Ron said, laughing. " What can Voldie do to us here at Hogwarts? "  
  
" I don't know... " Hermione said quietly, " But I don't wanna find out, either! "  
  
" I'm with ya on that one. " Harry said, taking out a package of Chocolate Froggs, " Hey Morgana, want one? "  
  
" Uh... What are they? "  
  
" Here, try a pack! " Harry said, handing it to her, " I have a whole bunch stashed up in the boy's dorm. "  
  
" Mmm... This is really good chocolate! " Morgana said, after swallowing a bite, " Hey, what's this? A card? Neat! WHOA! It moves!! "  
  
" Yeah. Cool, huh? " Harry asked, opening a pack and eating one as well.  
  
" Well, " Hermione said, standing up, " I better get to bed. Don't forget that we have Star Gazing tonight. "  
  
" Uh... Thanks for reminding us, Herm. " Ron said, stretching out on the couch and looking around the room.  
  
******  
  
Morgana sat bolt upright when she felt two hands shaking her, " What on earth -- ? HERMIONE! You scared the dickens outta me! "  
  
" Shhhh... " Hermione said, barely above a whisper, " Its time for class, Morgana. Quick, get dressed! "  
  
After getting dressed, Morgana followed Issabelle back to the Gryffindor commonroom where Harry and Ron were waiting for them with the rest of the Gryffindors and professor Trelawney.  
  
" Welcome to Hogwarts, Morgana! " the professor said in her whispery sing-song voice, looking at her strangely for a minute, " I see a great destiny ahead of you. "  
  
" Err... Thanks, I think... " Morgana said in bewilderment, following the others to the top of the castle where the telescopes were located.  
  
" Hey, Harry! " Morgana whispered, after class had gotten under way, " Doesn't the moon look beautiful tonight? "  
  
" Yeah... " Harry said, suddenly blushing, " But it pales in comparrision to you! "  
  
[ End Note: What will Morgana do about Harry? Will this go somewhere? And what is happening to Issabelle and Snape at Voldemort's Castle? Keep reading to find out!! ]  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

The Outcast Part II: Morgana's Magic  
  
[ A/N: If you haven't read "Snape's Secret" by professor Issabelle Snape, you 'might' wanna do that, but I think you can get most of this either way. It discusses lots of interesting things about Morgana (and Issabelle's) past. To all who have reviewed "The Outcast Part I" and "Snape's Secret", Thank You! [  
  
Morgana quickly gained friends and popularity at her new school. It seemed that everyone liked her bright and sunny personality and saught her company often and she rarely had a minute to herself. Of course, Morgana had decided her best friends were her house-mates in Gryffindor, but she also tended to get along rather well with Draco Malfoy.  
  
This, to Ron, Hermione and Harry, seemed very peculiar but the good chemestry between the two was unquestionable and if she had thought she liked Harry, she knew she liked Draco just as much.   
  
The weeks had been going by rapidly and suddenly Morgana found herself with a week until the Yule ball without a date. This left her feeling slightly down and she decided that today was the day that her problem was going to be solved.  
  
" So, Harry, " She began, as they made there way down to breakfast that morning, " Who are you taking to the Yule ball? "  
  
" Gee, Morgana, I really haven't thought about that yet. "  
  
At just that moment, Draco joined them and faced Morgana with a devious grin, " How would you like to go with me? I'm sure we would have a lot of fun. "  
  
" Really? " Morgana asked, looking at Draco and grinning broadly, " I would love to go with you! "  
  
" Great! See ya later, Morgana! Can't risk being late for transfiguration! "  
  
" Are you okay? " Harry asked, as they continued towards Herbology. " I mean, you're muggle-born and Draco Malfoy seems to hang off of you like a precious stone. Its almost creepy. I'd be careful, Morgana... "  
  
" Well thanks for your concern, Harry. I was just about to ask you to go, " Morgana whispered, " But Draco kinda put me in a spot there. I mean, I'm in trouble! I don't even know what to wear! "  
  
" Well, I have lots of dress robes and we're about the same size. I can loan you an outfit for the ball. " Hermione offered, " We can go look togather at lunch. "  
  
" Alright, then. Thanks, Herm. "  
  
" I am so excited! Between you guys and me, Ron asked me!! "  
  
" That's great! " Harry said, grinning, " I'm really happy for you. I think I am going to ask Cho again. "  
  
" Good luck, Harry. " Morgana said.  
  
Herbology came and went, and so did Transfiguration, and soon it was lunch. After a delicious meal of honey-garlic chicken and mashed potatoes, Hermione and Morgana got up and were ready to go look at dress robes.  
  
" Morgana! " Professor Dumbledore said, " I'm so glad I found you. And, you too, Hermione. I am sure you will be most helpful! It's time to take you to get your robes for the ball. "  
  
" This is going to be fun! " Hermione said, grinning. " Did you hear that Morgana already has a date? "  
  
" Yes indeed. Draco was just going on about it to Cabbe and Goyle at the Slytherin table as I went by. Its nice to see that she is well liked in all the houses. Mr. Malfoy's behavior towards muggle-born wizards has drastically improved. I think that his new-found friendship with Morgana is wonderful. Now, let's go. We don't want you to miss your afternoon lessons. "  
  
******  
  
The robe shop was full of beautiful robes, shelves filled with beautiful shoes and gorgous accessories. Morgana, who was still very unaccustomed to being able to afford such fineries, stood staring at the selection in amazement.   
  
" Wow... I don't know how I'm going to decide! "  
  
" Well, " Hermione said with a grin, " We can start by figuring out what size you take. But, considering how slender you are, I doubt you will have any real trouble. "  
  
" Exactly... " Morgana said, " I really don't wanna goof this up! "  
  
" I'm sure you don't, dear. " a tall woman in sleek black robes said, extending her pale long fingered hand, " Narcessa Malfoy. Pleasure to make your aquaintence. You're Morgana, I presume? You're going with my boy, Draco? "  
  
Morgana felt herself want to squirm under the inspectful mint-eyed gaze of this woman, " Yes, I am Morgana., and the pleasure is mine, Mrs. Malfoy. "  
  
" Narcessa, dear. I am quite certain we will get along splendidly. " the woman said, giving a smile which sent shivers down Morgana's back, " Now, I'm going to take a wild guess and say you're here looking for clothes for the Yule Ball. My will Lucius be pleased when he finds out what a classy girl Draco has chosen! "  
  
" Well... Uh.... "  
  
" Now, let me see... I think the robes you'll want to look at are back here. " Narcessa continued, pulling Morgana over to a more dressy section of the store and waving a hand at some very elegant -- and expensive -- dress robes.  
  
" Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy. I think Hermione and Morgana can take it from here. " Dumbledore said firmly, forcing a smile.  
  
" Well then, I'll leave you to your shopping. Nice meeting you, Morgana! "  
  
" Good bye, Narcessa! " Morgana replied, waving at the woman as she walked away.  
  
" I was afraid she'd never leave! " Dumbledore said, rubbing a hand against his forhead, " However, she was very helpful showng us where the dress robes are, and I do want to get you some nice robes and accessories so that you can really shine at that dance! "  
  
Morgana looked at the robes nervously, having never touched anything so expensive or exquisette before. Finally, she had narrowed it down to three that seemed to look wonderful on her. The first was made of ice blue satin, the second of gold velvet and the third of rose silk.  
  
" Which do you think, Herm? " Morgana said, placing each gown infront of her slender torso in turn.  
  
" They all look marvelous, Morgana. "  
  
" I think I'll get the rose one. Its my favorite. " Morgana decided finally, hanging the other two up.  
  
After Hermione helped her choose some cream colored ribbons for her hair and a pair of black mary janes, they followed Dumbledore to the front and he paid for Morgana's things. Then checking his watch, he smiled.  
  
" We have just enough time for lunch. " he said, guiding them to the three broomsticks where they all ordered fish and chips. By the time they got back, lessons were over but all of their teachers had been told in advance and didn't mind anyway. Morgana couldn't remember a time when she had ever had so much fun.  
  
******  
  
The next day, however, brought a letter which send large grey clouds upon her otherwise sunny horizon. Once again, Dumbledore had received an owl, this time from Snape.  
  
" Albus, " his heavy writing scrawled across the parchment, " I am writing you this letter to tell you of a rather bizarre event which occurred only yesterday. Voldemort brought Issabelle and I with him on an attack against a small town called Auroria. Upon seeing the wounded, she went into a strange trance and -- I am dead serious here -- flew! She healed all the villagers and then collapsed at Voldemort's feet. She is now recovering in his private chambers as we speak. It has come to my attention that he has taken a rather fond liking to her and is nursing her wounds himself. I will continue to inform you as this situation and all others of importance progress. Sincerely, Severus. "  
  
" Wounded?! Healed an entire village?! I know of the powers that she and I posess but that's just plain dangerous! " Morgana exclaimed upon reading the letter.  
  
" Please explain, Morgana! " Dumbledore said, suddenly very eager.  
  
" I shall try, Profesor. " Morgana said taking a deep breath, " Have you ever noticed that Issabelle has powers that are different? "  
  
" Yes. "  
  
" Well, Issabelle is the HopeBringer, an ancient sorceress who has the power to bring people back to life, heal virtually anything and survive practically anything. She can also move things with her mind, walk through walls and become invisable at her will. "  
  
" How do you know all of this? "  
  
" Its very simple, professor. " Morgana replied, " As you know, I was living on the streets of London. The reason for that is that your Ministry of Magic forbade Issabelle the right to adopt me when I was a child, because the were afraid it would displease lord Voldemort and cause unnecessary violence. But because Issabelle is the HopeBringer, she was able to help me survive even under these conditions. "  
  
" I honestly cannot see how that would be possible. Please enlighten me. "  
  
" Very well. With the HopeBringer comes another sorceress, a sidekick of sorts, called the HopeGiver. That's me, professor. Issabelle and I are sort of like twins. We can read eachother's minds and know eachother's thoughts. "  
  
" Amazing! I thought these powers only existed in myths! "  
  
" No, Professor. They are as real as you and I are standing right here. I cannot tell you how Issabelle and I managed to get these powers to begin with: that just happened... What I can tell you is that Voldemort will not hurt Issabelle because he is trying to get her to marry him! "  
  
******  
  
" Say, Morgana, what can you tell me about your aunt? What kind of a lady is she? " Draco asked later that afternoon, sliding an arm around her waist.  
  
" She is the most brave and noble person that you will ever meet and I am very proud of her. " Morgana said, looking at some of the other students trying to transfigure a magazine into a comicbook.  
  
" No, I mean why is Voldemort so into her? My dad said her follows her around all the time with a silly grin on his face. "  
  
" Err... Your dad watches Voldemort?! "  
  
" Uh, no... Um... I gotta go... Bye, Morgana!! "  
  
" I wonder what that was all about... Draco's dad workin' for Voldemort? No way! That's crazy!! " Issabelle said, walking back up to the Gryffindor commonroom to hang out with Herm, Ron and Harry.  
  
  
  



End file.
